Our time is running out- A Phan story
by beavercorn
Summary: Dan is going through a lot and is in desperate need of someone. He finally reaches breaking point. Phil realises this and does the best he can to make his best friend feel better. (TRIGGER WARNING! Rated M for themes and language)
1. Chapter 1

I think I'm drowning.. what is this hell? I can't breathe well. I can't think. I can't even scream out even though I desire it.. Sound just can't escape my throat. My head thumping, my body aching.. I'm being weighed down. It was him. I could tell it was him. I try to open my eyes but they're heavy. They're iust so very heavy. I am dizzy and slipping in and out of consciousness. My eyes open and a slither of light slips in. I let my eyes adjust to the not so familiar surroundings. It's him. I feel a pounding in my head followed by an excruciating pain. I'm on the ground now. I slip away slowly. Why am I so stupid?

The next morning

I walk into the school building, my body still numb, to see one of my friends standing in a small group of people. She catches me in the corner of her eye and starts to greet me.

"Hey Da-" Natasha says before turning her head to catch full view of me and looking in shock "Dan! You look horrible!"

Natasha was a really close friend of mine. I love her so much and she is definitely one of my oldest friends.. we go back a lot. She was incredibly pretty and had bright purple hair, ear stretchers and also put her own style on her uniform. By that I mean she would put it with her doc martins that, ideally matched her hair. She was very pail and wore dark eyeliner. She also has a lip piercing and tongue piercing. It would be an under exaggeration if I said every teacher hated her. She was constantly getting into arguments with the teachers and always gets close to being expelled but, she's the smartest person in our year and so her alone makes the results look great for this year, even though a lot of people are getting lower grades.

"Thanks so much, Tash!" I say sarcastically, walking in the direction of my locker to avoid interaction.

"Dan, don't walk away from me, please." She pleads as I look down at the floor. I continue to walk, not wanting to tell anyone what happened the night before.

"Fine, I'll get your boyfriend on you" she joked. I knew immediately she was referring to my older best friend, Phil. He was already in university and we had met through the internet. We'd skyped countless amounts of times and he meant the world to me. It would be a complete lie if I said I didn't have the tiniest amount of feelings for him.. It would also be a complete lie if I said that before I go to sleep at night, I didn't have these thoughts that replaced each bitter memory from my days events is the thought that one day, just one day, to add on to the list of things that me and Phil have in common, that he would be as head over heals as I am for him. It would also be a lie if I said I didn't create small scenarios in my head of me and Phil just lying in bed together each and every night with our limbs entangled, fingers entwined, my head on Phil's chest and his arm that isn't connected to the hand he is holding onto in one of his soft hand finds it's way around my back so we are so close we can feel the warmth of each other, we can hear the others heart beat going so fast because they are terrified of when morning comes and having to let you out of their grip.. I also create scenarios of us playing video games together until the early hours of the morning or watching buffy the vampire slayer until one of us falls asleep in the others protecting arms.

"Shut up!" I chuckle slightly, realising it had been a while since I answered and she was giving me a look as if to say 'I know you were day dreaming about Phil' trying to make myself look less depressed. "He's only a friend!" I said to her, shoving her arm playfully. Most people would of counted this as flirting but we'd been friends for roughly 8 years, since year 7, she was more like my sister then anything.

"Yeah, says the person who called me at 2:30am in January screaming 'OH MY FUCKING GOD. PHIL FOLLOWED ME! HE FUCKING FOLLOWED ME!'" She mimicked my earlier actions.

"..I did not say that!" I said in denial, and then burst into laughter because I know it couldn't be more true.

"Hey, I knew I could get a smile out of you!" She said softly then smiled. "Anyway, we should get to class".

"Okay, let me just get my books. I'll meet you there" I lie.

"Alright" she says and walks off happily

Instead of getting my book I actually took out my phone. I found Phil's contact and pressed on it. Before long he picked up and his voice filled my ears.

"Morning Dan!" He greets me.

"Hey Phil." I say in a nervous tone.

"What's up?" He said, worry filling his usual cheerful voice.

"Um.. could we skype later. I need to tell you something and I don't know if I can over the phone.

"Alright.. hope you have a good day, Dan."

"Yeah, you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I say before putting my phone into my bag.

I then walk down the hall, only to get tripped up by some bullies.

"Aww, has the little fag tripped over? Poor wittle thing!" The ringleader, Alex, said in a mocking tone.

"I'm not a fag.." I retorted, in a strong tone, trying to hold back tears. I knew what was coming.

"Aww.. is wittle Danny in denial? Aww.. that's cute."

"I don't even like guys." I lied, knowing I did, but trying to fool them "what made you think that?" They laughed for a while before answering.

"Your formspring." My eyes widened. I knew I admitted on there a while back that I was bisexual.

"H-how did you find that?" I choked out.

"It's not hard.." they laughed. "Why did you try to lie to us Dan?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Bullshit. You know what we do to liars.."

Suddenly I was silenced. I couldn't say anything. I felt a tear trickle down my face as their legs connected with my stomach. I was kicked repetitively and then dragged into the near by toilets to limit the amount of people able to see me. I then took a powerful kick to the jaw. They then pulled me up by the hair and pushed me to the wall, one put a hand around my neck to hold me up against the wall, immediately making me flinch at the touch as my neck is sensitive on it's own, without some guy who's attacking me placing his hand on it. Alex steps forward and gives me a hard punch to the temple. I almost stream because the pain is so intense. I then get harshly thrown back down on the floor only to be stamped on, right across my face. They look down and then finally finish up by spitting on me in turn. They walked off, proud of their work.

I stand up slowly and look at myself in the mirror by the sink. I look at myself in disgust before turning on the tap and cupping my hands, letting the cold running water pour into my hands. I watch my hands fill and once they are throw the water over my face. I do this a few more times letting the cold water refresh me and then get some paper hand towels to dry my face. I look at myself once more and sigh.

The bells echos through the hall indicating we need to be in our lesson so I run down the hall as best I can and enter the class, keeping my head low so people can't see the state I'm in.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to get through the day without any more beatings, just keeping my head low and taking extended routes around the school to avoid where they parol. Soon it's time to go home. Thank god it's Friday. One more day of this and I would be no doubt near death. I walk home at 4pm after staying in the library for an hour studying to avoid them after school. They're usually smoking weed behind the local council estate that a few of them live at by 3:30 but I leave an extra half an hour to be safe. I get home from college to see Phil online on skype.

_Hey!_ A message from him says.

_Hi :)_ I reply.

_Did you want to go on cam?_ He asks

_Sure!_

A few seconds after I reply I hear the repetitive loop that always made me happy because I knew it was likely to be Phil.

"He- ..oh my god, Dan! Are you okay?!" He's sat in front of his blue and green wallpaper and his deep blue eyes are looking at me with concern. I stare at the lens and reply.

"I, uh.. got beaten up a little.." I respond and itch my neck awkwardly.

"a little? Really? You have a footprint shaped bruise across your face, a black eye, a cut lip.. and that's just your face! On top of that you look as though you haven't slept in about 2 weeks! Dan.. please, be honest with me. Are you, or are you not okay?"

"I'm not o-fucking-kay" I snapped at him (A/N: sorry for quoting mcr. I couldn't not). He sighed.

"Can you trust me enough to tell me what happened?" I nodded to say yes then took a deep breath.

"Last night I got raped.." I managed to slutter out then I lowered my head in shame and began to cry.

"Dan.. Dan.. shhh.. it's okay." I cry more. I can feel him staring and not knowing what to do.

"Dan, it's alright. Can you give me more details as to what happened"

"L-l-l-last-t-t-t-n-n-night, I w-w-w-went to a p-p-party an-and m-m-met th-th-th-this guy. I w-w-w-wasn't d-d-drinking because of sc-scchool. I-I-I turned around and someone p-p-put something in m-m-my d-d-d-drink. H-h-he then ra-ra-ra-ra-raped me in th-th-the cupboard." I stutter out and then a fresh collection of tears fall.

"Please call the police. Please." He begged.

"O-o-okay" I agree.

"I'll be checking later to make sure you have called them"

"Okay. Night" I stutter

"night. I love you, okay!" I smile as he says this

"Love you too" I respond. He ends the call and I push my laptop away, beginning to cry. It's 5:47pm and the only thing I want to do is cry. And that's what I do. I just let everything out. I cry while curled up in a ball and hugging my bear that I had had since I was born, which was currently wearing my killjoy bandana. I sob so much, feeling grateful no one is home. Memories I've never thought about since they happened come back to me as I cry. It's now 8:52.. how have I been crying for 3 hours and how am I not showing any signs of stopping. I cry over everything without realising my surroundings.

"Umm.. Dan! You have a visitor!" My mum says, almost, excitedly?

"Tell them to fuck off. I don't want to see anyone" I say, my voice broken.

"Okay Phil, he says to fuck off!" She says, slightly louder. Phil? What? I walk downstairs, slightly sceptical, to see whether she's lying or not and sure as hell, she isn't. I run at the figure standing in the door and pull him into a hug. This is the first time we've ever met. We hug for what feels like forever. I've wanted to be in these arms for years. I hug him tightly smelling him to get used to his smell. He's also just as cute as he is in his videos in real life.

"It.. it's actually you." I say, shocked as I pull away from the hug. He wipes away my stray tears that had began to form again from happiness and smiled "I said I was going to check if you had called them. This seemed like the best way."

"You're amazing, you know that?" I smiled at him and pulled him into another another hug. "I know, hence the name AmazingPhil!" He chuckled. I shoved him playfully, laughing. "Shut up!" I say. I lead him up to my room and we lie side by side on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So, Dan.. have you ever had a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"

"Hmm.. I had a girlfriend for 3 years and we broke up in the summer.. boyfriend, no.. slept with guys and kissed them and stuff. Just not found the right guy to keep a relationship with. You?"

"I had a girlfriend when I was 16 called Amy.. she ended up kissing my friend at a movie.. since then I have been on dates, had a girlfriend, I had a boyfriend for about 3 months as well and yeah.. we ended it in summer too.."

"Umm.. have you ever slept with anyone?" I ask, hoping this would turn into a long round of asking questions.

"Dan!" He exclaims then pushes me playfully.

"What? It's a good question!"

"Umm.. yes.." he says awkwardly. "You?"

"I mean, c'mon.. its me. Of course I have"

"Okay.. when did you find out you were bi?"

"Umm.. when I was 13 I started having a crush on my drama teacher. Then my friend got drunk and had sex with me and yeah.. you?"

"that guys hot!.. wait, what Phil?! Ohhh..."I laughed at his response. "When was your first kiss?"

"Umm.. I was 11.. we pretty much just licked each other's mouths and it was like a dog licking my face.. we had no idea what we were doing. What about you?"

"It was with Amy.. so.. sixteen?"

"Aww.. that's so cute!" I teased.

"Shut up. I will kill you!" He said playfully.

"I'd like to see you try!"

With that, he touched my neck. Curse me for telling him that was an sensitive area.

"Gah.. get off my neck!" I retaliated and covered my neck to stop him doing it.

"Who's the cute one now?" Is he flirting? No.. of course not. I move on and we stay answering questions until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! Not got much to say to be honest.. so.. **

**Stay phantastic! Love always**

**-beavercorn xx**


End file.
